Thannos
Thannos is a character created by Phoenixbasher for the CoD: Modern Ragfare roleplay. As the Modern Ragfare roleplay ended barely two levels into it, he was then used for other roleplays, including Timeline smash and Road to Royalty. He is also a highly ranking member of The Eagles Army. Appearance Thannos wears a suit unlike other members of The Eagles army, which shows his rank in the army and his skills. It is a green suit with a green gas mask which holds a yellow visor covering almost the entire face. His shirt has two stripes, one yellow and one orange. His gloves are grey and he is normally seen with one revolver and one tactical SMG, both of which are modded. Thannos has green and yellow stripes on his legs and his boots have squarical pieces sticking out which are supposedly for help in climbing. = Modern Ragfare Modern Ragfare was the roleplay that Thannos was created for. Sadly, it didn't last very long. It was just another day for Thannos. He and all of his comrades in the Eagle army waited for the war to start. He listened quietely to the stories told by his comrades which were obviously fake. Eventually, one of them struck out saying he was the best shot in the world. Another one of the comrades claimed that Thannos could easily do better, and challenged Thannos to do so. Thannos agreed, thinking this would be a good opportunity for target practice and also because he wouldn't mind proving this guy wrong. (And that's pretty much the entire Modern Ragfare Roleplay in one paragraph) Timeline Smash (Follow-up of Modern Ragfare. Note that Timeline Smash was a non-canonical rp) Everyone stopped moving. Thannos thought they were playing a prank on them, but they had literally turned into statues. Then, like what was happening in all the other RP dimensions he set out to explore and found a portal randomly sprawled out in the middle of the base. Curious, he went through the portal and found himself in the room where people from hundreds of other rps ended up. He then goes on and finds a room full of loot, and the room with a sword buried in stone. Thannos tries to take the sword out, but finding as it is stuck there, he leaves it alone. When Cultist (who was there too) finds the way out, Thannos follows him and exits the place with everyone else. Everyone then explores for a bit and find a house in the middle of nowhere. Thannos and Elder Legend Phoenix then go inside to see if it was safe and find the house rather empty apart from some empty shelves, a table and chair with a book on it, and a really angry werewolf, which they killed. After telling everyone it was safe to go inside, the team decides to split up. Thannos stays behind in the house and begins preparing it for everyone else's return. (That's when the roleplay ended.) Road to Royalty Emperor Phoenix gets sent to a Non-canonical version of the Modern Ragfare universe, where he meets Thannos. Thannos greets Emperor Phoenix (After being knocked to the ground by him appearing out of the sky). The silent spirit then tells Emperor Phoenix to ask Thannos for directions to find "Roy". Thannos explains that Roy is a really annoying guy who just annoys everyone who walks into the medical center, and tells EP that he should go there. After EP is gone, Thannos sits down, and talks to himself about how he has waited years for the war to start, and now doubted that it ever would. Just as he says this, though, an explosion is triggered outside. Upbeat that the war is here, Thannos gets up and gets ready for action. He kills a couple of Helghan soldiers and then gets shocked and knocked unconscious by a juggernaught who is then disintegrated by The silent spirit. Thannos wakes up in the medical tent and sees the silent spirit for the first time. The silent spirit explains that he saved Thannos's life because Thannos would play a big deal in Emperor Phoenix's life and would help guide him to the road to royalty so the silent spirit will protect Thannos until the time is right. Thannos then goes out to the battle outside (which was just a helghan raid. The war hadn't started yet). Thannos then discovers that '''Everyone in the army base is dead. '''Fueled with rage and revenge, Thannos goes and kills the remaining Helghans and nearly kills the final juggernaut, who calls up Murcus and tells him that the raid is over. Thannos then escapes the place, fueled with Rage and Hell-bent on getting his revenge on Murcus for killing all of his friends and everyone he ever new. (That's how much we've done so far in this rp.)